Eversong Woods questing guide
This questing guide for the zone of Eversong Woods details an efficient method to obtain and complete the quests in Eversong Woods. For a list of all Eversong Woods quests in a sortable table, see Eversong Woods quests. Note: The questing guides are not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, they are meant to show players the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Sunstrider Isle (Level 1 - 5) :See Also: Powerlevel Sunstrider Isle Sunstrider Isle is the starting zone for new blood elves, and is located north west of Eversong Woods. The quests in this area are not available to players of other races. If you are new to the game, check out the Newbie Guide to get started, or just dive in - the game has in-game hints and the opening quests are very straight-forward, just relax and have fun! First Steps *Begin by talking to the first blood elf you see, Magistrix Erona, to get the quest . *Head east or west to a Burning Crystal and kill 8 Mana Wyrms. *Return to Magistrix Erona and turn in the quest. Then get and your quest. *Head to the Sunspire to sell your loot, repair your equipment and locate your class trainer. At your class trainer complete your class quest, receive your first training and start . ** Warlocks also pick up *Go to Well Watcher Solanian at the upper level of the spire to turn in the quest of the same name and start and . *Pick up two more quests from quest givers around the Sunspire: ** from ** from Creatures turned wild *Head to the Burning Crystal to the south, kill Mana Wyrms, Springpaw Cubs, and Springpaw Lynxes that you encounter and loot and . Try to alternate between springpaws and mana wyrms, so your Mana Tap is not on Cooldown when you engage a mana wyrm. *At the Burning Crystal, inspect the glowing book sitting near the crystal's base and loot . *Go back to Magistrix Erona, on the way continue to grind springpaws and mana wyrms until you have 8 collars and 6 slivers. *Turn in . Accept . Complete and . *Report to Lanthan Perilon to the west and accept . To the South *Head further west towards the shore until you reach the Shrine of Dath'Remar, killing Tenders and Feral Tenders you come across. Read the plague on the shrine. *Head southeast to the fountain and inspect the glowing scroll on the ground, looting . *Afterwards, follow the road east until you reach a pool of water with a platform. On the platform is . Loot it and head back to Lanthan Perilon. Here you have the chance to grind more Tenders and Feral Tenders, if you have not already slain 7 of each. *Turn in and accept . *Head back to the Sunspire to turn in and . Learn new class abilities if you haven't already. Falthrien Academy *Head southwest to Falthrien Academy. Kill Arcane Wraiths and Tainted Arcane Wraiths as you ascend to the top of the academy. *On the top platform kill Felendren the Banished and loot Head. *The Tainted Arcane Wraiths drop a . Inspect it and start . ** Warlocks be sure to loot 4 and 1 . *Turn in all quests and get from Lanthan Perilon. Eversong Woods (Level 5 - 10) Eversong Woods is the main zone for beginning blood elves, once they graduate from Sunstrider Isle. To get here, head over the bridge on the south-east corner of Sunstrider Isle. Other zone options for this level include Durotar, Mulgore and Tirisfal Glades. The Outrunners *Speak with Outrunner Alarion and accept . *Continue down the road until you find the Slain Outrunner, finish the quest and start . *Bring to Alarion and get the follow-up *Follow Dawning Lane all the way through the Ruins of Silvermoon until you reach Falconwing Square. *Complete with Innkeeper Delaniel and rebind your hearthstone. In the inn you can also learn: **Cooking from **First Aid from **Jewelcrafting ** Priests should speak to Ponaris in the same building and pick up . *Head to the other building. Read the wanted poster and accept . *Left of the sign is Aeldon Sunbrand. Talk to him and start . *Inside the building you can receive weapon training from Duelist Larenis. *Speak with Magister Jaronis and pick up . *If you're close to leveling, explore the roads to the north and east, Skulking Row and Feth's Way. The experience from discovery should set you over the edge, opening up more abilities for you to learn before heading out. Ruins of Silvermoon *Head out into the Ruins of Silvermoon, looting as you find them (these appear as barrels of shiny rocks). *Kill Arcane Patrollers for their . *As you make your way through the ruins, head for the Commons Hall on the north-eastern side of the ruins, where you can find Thaelis the Hungerer. If you approach his camp from the east or west, you can pull one Wretched and him away from the rest of the group guarding the hall. *Once you have everything you need, return to Falconwing Square and turn in all three quests. *Accept from Aeldon Sunbrand and from Magister Jaronis. West Sanctum * Priests head south-east to the Dead Scar and bless the rangers, then return to Ponaris to finish and receive a decent robe for that level. NOTE: Is this quest race-restricted? * Visit Ley-Keeper Caidanis at the North Sanctum, south of Falconwing Square. Turn in and accept . * Head to the West Sanctum and talk to Ley-Keeper Velania to turn in and get . *Kill Manawraiths and Mana Stalkers as you see them, keeping an eye out for any Darnassian Scouts. should drop from the first one you kill. Start from it. *Turn in and *Head over the ridge to the west and speak to Hathvelion Sungaze to accept . Wait to work on this quest until you get more murloc quests at Sunsail Anchorage. *Use your hearth stone to return to Falconwing Square, turn in and learn new class abilities. *Pick up from Aeldon Sunbrand. The Road to Fairbreeze Village *Head back to the North Sanctum. Loot after killing him. *On the way to Fairbreeze Village, speak with Apprentice Ralen and start . *Follow the road south and speak to Apprentice Meledor, completing the quest you just got in exchange for . *Dive into the river and fetch the pages from the "Soaked Tome" and return them to Meledor and accept . *Head north, then east to the The Dead Scar and speak with to start . *Kill s until you have completed the quest, then return to Ranger Jaela and turn it in. *Continue east to Stillwhisper Pond to speak with Instructor Antheol and complete and accept . Use on the two apprentices and report back for a bag. *You can leave the road to the north to learn: **Leatherworking from **Skinning from * Visit Falconwing Square once more and turn in , accept the follow up . Fairbreeze Village and Saltheril's Haven *Once at Fairbreeze Village, pick up the following quests (you will need to be level 8 for most of them): **Speak with Velan Brightoak and pick up . **At the largest building, start and from Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider. **Downstairs, rebind your Hearthstone with Marniel Amberlight, starting , and start from Ardeyn Riverwind. **Upstairs, complete with Ranger Degolien, following up with . *Head west to Saltheril's Haven and complete . Accept the follow up quest . *The following professions are available at Saltheril's Haven: **Alchemy from **Enchanting from **Herbalism from **Tailoring from Sunsail Anchorage and the Grimscale Murlocs *Follow the road west and kill any Springpaw Stalkers as you see them, looting their . *Before you reach the harbor, you will see a fortified camp to your right. Go there and start and . *Down the road to the Sunsail Anchorage, collect from the crates scattered around the area. *Once you have enough armaments, kill any remaining wretched needed for . *Return to the fortified camp and turn in the armaments to get the next quest, . *Climb to the top of the anchorage tower and defeat . Don't forget to loot his head. *Cross the river to the north and head west along it until you encounter some murlocs. Start grinding them, collecting Grimscale Murloc Heads for and Captain Kelisendra's Cargo for . *Once you have enough heads, return to Hathvelion Sungaze to the east and turn in the quest, then pick up the follow up . *Cross the river to the south and kill Mmmrrrggglll, return to Hathvelion Sungaze to turn the quest in. *If the murlocs did not drop by now, to start a quest of the same name, keep killing then until they do *Turn in , and at the fortified camp. Silvermoon City and Mage quests *Head back to Fairbreeze Village when you're done, turning in and , accepting and picking up a from Halis Dawnstrider. *Head up the road and talk to Ranger Sareyn and start . *Go to Silvermoon City, buy from Vinemaster Suntouched at Silvermoon City Inn. Hunters, Rogues and Warlocks might want to rebind their hearthstone here, all others leave it at Fairbreeze Village for now. *You can learn any professions in Silvermoon City you had not yet a chance to learn. **Blacksmithing from **Engineering from **Fishing from **Mining from *Pick up class specific quests ** Hunters get from Oninath ** Rogues get from Zelanis ** Warlocks get from Talionia *Leave Silvermoon City and head south-west to the Farstrider Retreat. ** Mages make a detour to Stillwhisper Pond to accept a series of three quests from Instructor Antheol. Complete , and as you receive them for or . Farstrider Retreat and class quests *Continue to Farstrider Retreat and finish the quest of the same name and buy from Zalene Firstlight. *Accept , and . ** Hunters speak to Lieutenant Dawnrunner to receive and complete the quests of the Beast Taming chain. *** to tame a Dragonhawk, which are found in the vicinity. *** to tame a Lynx, which are found in the vicinity. *** to tame a Mistbat, this requires travel to the Ghostlands. ** Hunters, Rogues and Warlocks make and excursion to the Ghostlands to complete their class quests and finish and along the way. **From the Ghostlands hearth to Silvermoon City, speak to your class trainer there, then hike to the East Sanctum. ** Hunters should tame their new pets (Dragonhawk or Lynx for now) on the way. The East Sanctum *Complete and accept . *Collect soil samples in the Dead Scar and start to grind Rotlimb Marauders for . *Finish and start . *Accept , head southward along the Dead Scar to kill Darkwraiths for *Return to Fairbreeze Village and then turn them both in. Rebind your hearthstone if you set it to Silvermoon City, as you will return here once more. Scorched Grove and Runestones *Head on to Saltheril's Haven to turn in . *Head south the Goldenbough Pass, speak to Larianna Riverwind to complete and accept the follow up . *While grinding tenders, you will see the named mob Old Whitebark, kill him to start from the item of the same name. *Return to Larianna Riverwind to finish and and accept . *Use the pendant near the runestone in the Scorched Grove to summon Whitebark's Spirit, during the following fight it will turn friendly and allow you to complete *Head east to the next runestone and talk to Runewarden Deryan to complete the quest of that name and start . *While continuing east complete , and accept . *Further east, at the third runestone, finish . Duskwither Spire *Complete and accept and from Apprentice Loralthalis. *First find Wyllithen up north the path and then start and complete . *Enter the Duskwither Spire using the orb of translocation, deactivate the three crystals and pick up from the journal there. Use the orb of translocation on the top level to leave. *Head back to Apprentice Loralthalis to finish . *Return to Farstrider Retreat to turn in and . The Amani Threat *Travel south-east to do , . *Speak to Ven'jashi to pick up *Swim west to kill Chieftain Zul'Marosh. Start from the he drops. *Turn in . *Return to Farstrider Retreat and finish , and . Accept . *Hearth back to Fairbreeze Village to turn in the quest. The First Trial * Paladins do the quest chain. *Visit Noellene in Falconwing Square to get the lead-in quest . *Go to Knight-Lord Bloodvalor in Silvermoon City to finish this quest and accept . *Travel to the Ghostlands to the Isle of Tribulations, complete the quest objectives in the cave. *Return to Silvermoon City, turn in the quest and accept and complete , and . Into the Ghostlands *Complete and start from Courier Dawnstrider. *Head to Tranquillien and complete . ** Blood Elves will pass through Eversong Woods again, while doing the quest chain, which is described in detail in the Ghostlands questing guide. Where to go from here The next step for most blood elves is to head south to the Ghostlands. See the Ghostlands questing guide for details on preparation and questing in that area. Other zone options for this level include Silverpine Forest and The Barrens. Higher level quests The Second Trial * Paladins will find this quest chain described in the Silvermoon City questing guide Category:Questing guides Guide Guide